


Brief Moments of Affection

by ApplesOfAvalon



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Multi, gay rights motherfuckers, i wanna take down that fucking incest fic from the top of the list, i want to get more of my writing out there but also, these are the characters so far but i plan to add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesOfAvalon/pseuds/ApplesOfAvalon
Summary: Some times it shows up when you least expect it, in the most unlikely of places. But love works in funny ways like that.A compilation of drabbles for different ships in the YYY universe (now taking requests!)
Relationships: Brother Herman/Charles, Master Yo/Kraggler, Master Yo/Nightmaster
Kudos: 3





	1. Herman/Charles - Hold My Hand

His general’s hands are soft. 

They are scarred and calloused from endless training, endless fighting, day after day of felling down his enemies with his hammer on the battlefield and night after night of planning and sketching down battle strategies in his study. But Charles already expected that.

What he did not expect was for Herman’s hands to feel so soft despite all of that. He’s seen the destruction those hands have caused first hand, and yet his fingers almost intertwine with Herman’s so gently, so perfectly-

“Feeling bold today, Commander?”

Charles snaps back into the present, his eyes meeting Herman’s storm grey ones before he’s forced to look away - he can never seem to hold his gaze, not when his general looks at him like _that_ \- and only then does he realize what he’s done.

They had been walking down the fortress’ halls, away from the army’s gaze, and Charles could barely recall Herman discussing battle formations for their next conquest before he got distracted by the motions of his hands as he spoke, wondering what it would be like to hold them.

He really wishes he had some sugar right now.

“Had there been any witnesses, I could’ve easily ripped your arm off right now for insubordination, soldier.”

Herman speaks so calmly, as if he were speaking about the weather instead. Yet Charles knows better than anyone that his general speaks the truth; he could easily crush him where he stands, make him disappear and have none of the other soldiers even question it.

He also knows him well enough to know that he won’t. Not with him.

“Then I suppose I’m very lucky today, sir.” He speaks openly, making sure to keep his tone neutral and respectful. His general always demands respect above all. This earns him a raised eyebrow from Herman, and to his surprise, a laugh as well. 

His hand is held tighter, fingers intertwined like two pieces of a puzzle.

“I suppose you’re right.” Herman hums contentendly; “very lucky, indeed.”


	2. Yo/NM - Are You Challenging Me?

"At least I have more dating experience!”

“With women. That you weren’t interested in. Because you’re _gay._ ”

“Which I didn’t _know_ at the time!” Yo slammed his glass on the table a little too hard - it was a good thing the Nightmaster’s lair was unnoccupied for the time being, but it still earned him a sour look from the owner in question. “And experience is experience, isn’t it? Which still means I got more dating experience than you!”

Why were they having this discussion again? Why did it matter? The Nightmaster had forgotten after the third or fourth shot, but realized he didn’t really care. Getting into petty discussions with the one he had once considered his nemesis was inevitable, even after the irreversible change their…..relationship had gone through. And honestly, it was just plain fun.

“Please.” The bat drawled as he served the two of them the seventh (or eighth?) shot of the night. “I bet- I bet you’d never been kissed. Or even know how to kiss properly. Kind of hard to do that when you’re not that committed, wouldn’t it?”

Had he been paying attention, he would’ve seen the indignant expression in Yo’s face. Or the defiant sparkle and lit up his eyes soon after. But he was too focused on getting more alcohol in his glass, which is why he could barely react when the panda nearly tore the collar off his cloak while pulling him down for a kiss.

………ah.

He had been way off about Yo’s kissing experience, after all.

And it must’ve been clear on his face, since Yo irradiated nothing but smugness once he pulled away, breathless. “If you’re gonna challenge me like that, better put your money where your mouth is.”

At this rate, they would both have to steer away from alcohol. They always ended up taking stupid decisions while drunk, it seemed to him. 

So why not just take one more while at it?

Yo’s look of utter shock was more satisfying than it should’ve been when the Nightmaster pinned him against the wall, both his hands pining the panda’s above his head. Even more satifying was the shudder he got as he whispered into his ear.

_“Challenge accepted.”_


	3. Yo/Kraggler - Disaster Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you confused, Phoebe is the horned giraffe ex from "Hex of the Ex." I always felt like out of the three, she was probably the one closest to Yo (which in the end, still didn't mean much unfortunately).

As far as failed dates went, Yo thought to himself this one could’ve been much worse.

…Not exactly the most reassuring thought but eh, he really _did_ have worst dates than this one.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Yo?” Sharp stone claws swiped at his head, but he barely had to focus to avoid them. Another swipe from the other side, and this time he grabbed the stone arm with one hand, making his annoyed gaze meet Kraggler’s mocking grin; “Did I ruin your little date? I mean, it’s not like you needed help with that, but why not just speed it up, am I right?”

“At least _I_ had a date!” Yo retaliated with a Paw of Power, but Kraggler was as familiar with his moves as he was with _his_ , so he opted to break away from the panda’s grasp and take to the skies. Yo followed suit by levitating, hands already glowing with magic; “I’m not the one flyin’ around and ruinin’ other people’s plans just cuz I don’t have anything else to do on a Friday night!”

“Oh, but I _do_ something to do, Yo!” Kraggler charged, but Yo already had a Foo Field ready for him. That did little to deter the gargoyle though, who took to clawing and scratching at the shield from different angles, glowing green nails leaving their indentations all across the bubble he has hiding inside off. “What better way to start the weekend than by _destroying my sworn rival **off the face of the earth!?**_ ”

One more strike, and the Foo Field would break on its own. Which is why Yo decided to remove it himself and dodge at the last second. As Kraggler’s arm flailed against empty air, Yo took his chance to grab him and swing him around before throwing him against the bar’s stage below. Stone tore through wood, leaving a sizeable hole where the stage now used to be.

Crud. He’d definitely have to pay for that. Hopefully the guys wouldn’t mind him using the band’s budget to cover the expenses.

“How about gettin’ better at fightin’? Or at villain banter?” No response from Kraggler, and the dust still hadn’t cleared so he couldn’t tell if he was even conscious. Now seemed like a good time to get his bearings before he got back up.

Yo looked around the restaurant they had turned into their battlefield; it hadn’t been the cleanest place before, but it had been decent enough. Neon signs, some band posters - Pandangerous, included! - a bar; there was even some college kid playing guitar at the stage before Kraggler crashed the place (a total amateur in his opinion, but Yo knew he’d get dirty looks if he said it out loud).

Certainly not the best place, but it seemed good enough for a couple of drinks and some nachos. Phoebe had mentioned the ones they served here were really good - Phoebe was the name of his date, and unlike with almost all of his previous dates’ names, he remembered hers because they actually had stuff in common. She had stayed backstage waiting for him at one of their concerts, and between her hot pink hair, her passionate talking about music and her ridiculous height (she was a horned giraffe, after all), it had been pretty much impossible to not notice her.

 _Good luck tryin’ to get her on board for a second date after this though_ , he thought bitterly to himself.

He heard debris from the broken stage move. Anyone else would have dismissed it, but Yo knew better; bamboo staff suddenly materializing in his hands, he turned around just in time to block Kraggler’s attack. 

After that, it was basically routine for them. Yo would attack and Kraggler would dodge. Then Kraggler would attack and Yo would dodge. After so many battles, they were already familiar with each other’s fighting style: it was a matter of finding out who could get a lucky hit through, or who would call uncle first (the former over the latter, realistically speaking).

“Y’know, Kraggler,” Yo grinned slyly as an idea came to him, spinning his staff rapidly to deflect Kraggler’s bolts of green magic; “If you were really that upset about me gettin’ a date, you could’ve just asked me out instead!”

It had the exact effect he expected; despite being made of stone, Kraggler’s face turned bright red - from indignation, he assumed - as he lost focus of the fight; “What!? That’s not-! How can you think-!?”

_“TOO SLOW!”_

Kraggler didn’t even have time to register Yo’s Paw of Power connecting with his chest; the next thing he knew, he was already rocketing through the restaurant’s roof and through the night sky. Once the realization hit him, he couldn’t do anything but yell angrily; “This isn’t the end, Yo! I’LL CRUSH YOU NEXT TIME!”

“At least take me out to dinner first!” Yo laughed, and even with the distance between them, he still heard Kraggler groan until he disappeared into the distance.

With the gargoyle warrior gone, the people who had been caught up in the fight slowly came out of hiding. He got cheers and whooping from most of them - save the owner, who immediately got to yell at him over the cost of repairing the stage AND the roof. Once that was dealt with though, he looked around for any signs of-

“Looking for me?”

He turned around and there she was, impossible to miss as always. Aside from her pink hair looking messier than usual and dust on her clothes, Phoebe seemed fine. Relieved, Yo smoothed down his curly black hair and fell back into a more relaxed stance by leaning on his staff. “Yeah, for a moment I thought you’d missed the show back there.” 

“It was a show, alright.” Phoebe crossed her arms, amusement in her eyes; “Do you always flirt with your enemies like that?”

“W-what?” Yo’s confidence was replaced with shock as he nearly lost his grip on the staff; it disappeared into thin air as he struggle to regain his footage; “I didn’t- That wasn’t f-flirtin’! I was just-”

His stammering was interrupted by laughter as Phoebe playfully elbowed him in the ribs, “Lighten up, I was just kiddin’!” 

“Oh……right. I knew that.” Yo looked away from her, hoping she wouldn’t notice his face burning. Why was he even reacting like this? “Uh…..sorry about the mess, though. I really looked forward to those nachos.”

“Eh, I’ve seen this place handle worse, believe it or not. They’ll be up and runnin’ again next week, probably.” She signaled over her shoulder towards the exit; “Wanna bounce and head over to my place? I’ll show you the vinyl collection I toldja about.”

Vinyls. Vinyls sounded fun. Yo tried focusing on that, but Phoebe’s remark from earlier still bothered him. But why? He and Kraggler were enemies, rivals! He only said those things to get a rise out of him; that was all there was to it and nothing else.

He took a glance at Phoebe’s eyes, and forced the memory of the thrill he had felt while fighting Kraggler out of his mind.

Yup, nothing else.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	4. YinxLuck - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for slight misgendering  
> Luck is my personal name for Good Yuck/Oliver/however you wanna name him from Upstanding Yuck
> 
> (also if you call this g*nderb*nd I'm breaking your kneecaps)

“Yang said  _ WHAT. _ ”

“I-I’m sure he didn’t mean to!” Luck interjected, forcing a smile in hopes that it would pacify Yin (although it seemed to have the opposite effect so far). “I know it sounds bad, but really, it’s no big deal!”

“I know he didn’t really mean to, but that doesn’t change the fact that it wasn’t  _ right! _ ” Yin hadn’t even been looking at him the whole time she had been pacing angrily around the room. The moment she did though, her eyes widened before narrowing back into a scowl. “And it clearly IS a big deal if it’s enough to make you THIS upset.”

Luck frowned in confusion before noticing his right hand. His claws were out and clumps of aquamarine were stuck to them; he still hadn’t been able to kick the nervous habit of combing his fur. Blushing, he hid it behind his back even though he knew the damage had been done. “Yin, r-really! It was my fault for snooping around! I was cleaning you guys’ room-”

“Which, for the last time,  _ you don’t have to do no matter how much Yang begs you to- _ ”

“And while I was dusting off your vanity, I saw this....p-pretty nail polish....” Luck’s ears pressed flat against his head, his face turning even redder; “And then Yang saw me and....b-but I know he was just joking-”

“Oh I am going to  _ WRING _ his neck when I see him. Maybe that’ll clear the toxic masculinity brainrot from his head!” Yin was back to pacing, waving her arms around and making choking gestures at the empty air; “What century is he still living in!? Boys doing ‘girly’ stuff like wearing dresses and using makeup is perfectly normal, so I don’t understand why-”

From the corner of her vision, Luck’s expression made her stop mid-rant. “Luck? What’s wrong?”

She’d expected something like relief, knowing that she was on his side. But instead, he had an expression like he’d gotten a Paw of Pain- _ Power _ to the gut. The moment she turned around though, he tried hiding it again with a smile - a much weaker one this time. “N-nothing! It’s nothing, forget about it-”

_ “Luck.” _

The smile dropped, and he looked away from her. He finally mumbled something, but she could barely hear him. “What was that? You have to speak louder-”

“I said-” He paused, hand raised to comb his hair but he caught himself this time and lowered it again. “-that I’m not a boy.”

Yin’s eyebrows shot upwards.

“And before you say anything, I’m not a girl either! I’m...I’m just me!” Luck’s face was bright red like a tomato, knuckles nearly turned white with how hard he was gripping the edge of his uniform while still refusing to look at her in the eye. “I mean, I don’t mind being called a ‘he’ or a ‘she’ or a ‘they’, but I don’t like being called ‘young man’ or ‘young lady’ because it just feels  _ wrong _ , and I-I know I’m not making any sense right now but this is how I feel and-and-and-”

“Luck, it’s fine! I get it!” The green rabbit nearly jumped out of his skin the moment he felt Yin’s hands grab his own. She wasn’t angry anymore, but there was  _ something _ \- something sad, something scared, something  **_hurt_ ** \- in her eyes that made his heart drop. “I’m sorry- Oh my gosh, I’m  _ SO _ sorry, I didn’t know! I didn’t think- I never thought that you....”

“.....Y-Yin?”

The girl had paused, deep in thought with her hands still intertwined with his. And suddenly her eyes light up with determination, her grip still gently but much more firm.

“Come with me for a sec.”

o - o - o - o - o

Luck wrung his hands nervously as he watched Yin search through her drawer. Blouses, skirts and dresses of all pastel hues he could think of flew through the air as she rummaged through her clothes, for a purpose he still didn’t know of. “I don’t wanna be rude but, um, what are we doing again?”

“Gimme a sec! I know I have it around here somewhere-AHA!” His ears twitched as Yin finally stepped back, smiling triumphantly as she held her prize in her hands. “I can’t believe I had this baby hidden so far back. What do you think?”

He looked down, eyes widening as he took in the garment she held in her hands. “Oh, it’s so pretty! What are you gonna wear it for?”

“Me? No, I...” Realization dawned on her, and she jokingly smacked her own forehead, “Sheesh, and I thought Yang was scatterbrained. This is for you!”

Luck’s ears perked right up, staring at the garment and then at Yin back and forth in astonishment. Like he was waiting for her to yell ‘SIKE’ any second. “F-for me?”

“Yeah! I mean, I can tell you like ‘girly’ things too! You know, with the makeup thing and...well, I didn’t wanna assume anything out loud, but I’ve noticed you stare at me whenever we get to use our regular clothes, and I connected the dots from there!”

“T-the clothes, r-right! You got me there!” Luck laughed nervously, looking away and hoping Yin wouldn’t notice his face getting red again. And well, it’s not like she was wrong, anyways....but she wasn’t  _ completely _ right either.

“Look, I hope I’m not going too fast or forcing this on you or anything, but after seeing you like that, with what Yang told you and then with what I said...” Yin’s expression had turned downcast, and Luck forgot his embarrassment for that moment. “What I’m trying to say is...I get it.”

He blinked. 

“You know...” Her fingers rubbed anxiously against the fabric in her hands. “Being called a boy when you’re not.”

“Being called a- Oh.” The gears turning inside Luck’s brain came to a screeching halt as realization finally hit him. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Yeah.” She offered a soft smile, and sat by the edge of her bed, clothing still in her hands. She patted the spot beside her, inviting the other rabbit to sit next to her, which he hesitantly did. “I’ve always known I was a girl. I’ve always liked girly things, playing girly games...but when we were younger, grown ups always told me I had to stop doing girly things and do boy things instead, because I looked more like Yang back then and somehow that made them think I was a boy too.”

Luck looked at her sympathetically.

“And the sad thing is; I nearly believed them! Cuz adults are supposed to know best, right? But then...” She raised her hand over her head and untied her purple bow, the ribbon intertwining between her fingers for Luck to take a closer look; “One day, I saw it. From the moment I saw this ribbon, I knew I had to try it on. And even though it was only Yang and me and we didn’t have much, I saved every penny i could so I could buy it myself.”

Luck admired the ribbon with wonder, looking at Yin as is asking for permission. When she nodded, he held the silk ribbon in his hands, letting it cascade between his fingers.

“And the moment I put it on, I knew.” She whispered, taking in the marvel in his eyes. “No matter what anyone else said, I knew I was a girl because wearing that ribbon made me feel like a girl more than anything else and it felt SO right.”

Luck gave her the ribbon back, holding it like it was a precious heirloom, and watched her tie it back into a bow right below her ears. “And I know my... _ situation _ and yours aren’t the exact same, but they’re similar. And I just...I just wanted to let you know that there’s nothing wrong with who you are, and that no one else gets to tell you who or what you should be, cuz...cuz only you get to decide that!”

Realizing her voice had gotten a little too loud, she coughed and sat back down, offering Luck a reassuring smile. “I mean...that’s what I would’ve wanted to hear back then, so I thought you needed to hear it too.”

The whole story, Luck had remained silent, staring intently at Yin. And even though she was done talking, he was still staring at her with his mouth slightly open. She wondered if she had said something wrong when she noticed his eyes getting damp and shiny.

“Aw Luck, please don’t cry again-”

“S-sorry, sorry!” He hiccuped, rubbing his eyes and letting out a shaky laugh; “It’s just...your story....and you’re being so nice to me, and-and-!” Another hiccup and a sniff. “T-thank you.”

Yin smiled, and she held out the garment for Luck to grab. “So...do you wanna try it now?

o - o - o - o - o

“Yin?”

The pink rabbit in question looked up from her book, looking at the changing screen between her and Luck. “Yeah?”

There was a pause, then Luck’s uniform - in mint condition, as always - was carefully placed over the screen. “If it’s OK for me to ask....how many people know?”

“About me being trans?” Yin returned to her book, flipping over to the next page. “Well, Yang, obviously. And despite his toxic masculinity brainrot, he’s always tried his best which really means a lot to me. And then Master Yo, and then Lena, and now you!”

“.....And that’s it?”

“For now, yeah, but I do want to come out to the rest of the Woo Foo Army eventually. And then the rest of the town after.” She paused mid-flip to the next page, cheek pressed against her other hand pensively. “I just wanna be 100% ready for it first, you know?”

No answer. She looked up at the screen again. “Luck?”

“I-I’m here! It’s just...” Oh no, his voice sounded like he was going to cry again. “I really appreciate it. That you came out to me. Y-you didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to! Like I said, I wanted you to know you weren’t alone. And it’s only fair, since you technically came out to me first and you really didn’t have to either.” Grabbing her bookmark, she closed her book and levitated closer to the screen. “So uh, how’s it going over there?”

“Oh, I-I think I’m done, actually!”

“You are?” Yin clapped her hands excitedly, floating back to the ground right in front of the screen. She bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently; “Oohhh, let’s see it, let’s see it!”

There was shuffling behind the screen, and Luck stepped out from behind. The moment he did, Yin’s eyes widened.

The garment she’d given him was a sleeveless sundress, starting off snow-white from the top but gradually changing color all the way down to the skirt’s hem, painted a bright sunny yellow that matched the smile on his face as he admired the dress himself, fingers rubbing the soft fabric.

The sight made her chest....warm. And the warmth intensified the moment Luck looked back at her expectantly; “So....how do I look?”

“How do you look?” Why was her face so hot? Why did talking feel so hard to do all of a sudden? Yin laughed it off, focusing on admiring the rabbit before her; “Luck, you look INCREDIBLE! I knew that dress was perfect for you! The real question is: how do YOU feel?”

“Me? I...I feel amazing!” The rabbit giggled - and  _ oh _ , her heart felt funny again at the sound - as he turned around, letting the skirt twirl with his movements. “It makes me feel so pretty! It just feels...”

He paused, and this time Yin had a clear view of his eyes as he stared at her. Those orange eyes, warm and bright, that felt like gazing at the sunset more than ever. 

“It feels  _ right. _ ”

“I’m so happy to hear that.” And she was. Even if her heart was doing weird flips inside her chest and the room - it HAD to be the room - felt so warm all of a sudden, seeing the same joy in him that she had felt back then made her happeir than anything else. Happier than she could describe.

And Luck seemed to share that happiness with her, until she noticed his excitement die down as he looked down at the dress. “Well, uh...I should be giving this back now, right?”

“Give it back? But the dress is yours now!” She froze in realization when he looked back up at her with eyes wider than saucers. “Wait, did I not explain that part either?”

“I c-can keep it? Really!? But....it’s so pretty, and it’s yours...”

“Of course you can keep it! It’s a gift from me! And besides, let’s face it:” Yin held his hands in hers, and when he looked at her quizzically she couldn’t resist winking; “That shade of yellow looks WAY prettier on green than it does on pink. Goes great with your eyes, don’t you think?”

He didn’t say a word for a long time. He just kept looking between her eyes and their intertwined hands, his own eyes getting increasingly shinier again. 

“I love you.”

Yin’s smile dropped in confusion. “Huh?”

“ _ IT _ ! I LOVE IT!” She cringed, Luck’s suddenly high-pitched voice nearly shattering her vanity’s mirror. He pulled his hands back, holding them up defensively as his face - no, nearly his  _ entire _ head - turned bright red with mortified embarrassment. “I LOVE THE DRESS THAT’S WHAT I MEANT!”

“Luck-”

“I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE ELSE SONOWIGOTTAGO **_BYE!_ ** ” And he was out the door before she could blink, fave buried in his hands....and then returned 5 seconds later, taking back his uniform from the dressing screen and booking it before Yin could stop him.

She just watched him go, blinking a couple of times in surprise while registering what had just happened. She sat by her vanity, looking at her different accessories and makeup before grabbing the nail polish bottle.

She sighed, her cheeks turning a warmer, deeper shade of red as she remembered Luck’s smile while he twirled his dress. 

“Guess we’ll have to leave nail painting for another day.”


End file.
